This invention relates to an improved structure for the serviceability and performance of hydraulic presses, utilizing an enclosed hydraulic fluid container which eliminates the need for pressure or gasket fittings and increases the overall performance of the hydraulic power system. This invention also relates to the modification of existing conventional hydraulic power apparatus systems to accommodate the above-described invention.
Heretofore, numerous efforts have been made to isolate hydraulic or pneumatic fluids which serve to transfer power from one source under pressure to another source. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 699,936; 1,149,114; 2,773,482; and 3,206,159 teach the use of self-containerized interior cavities which stabilize the interior structure of the mechanism against power transmitted by another source. In this sense, the structures defined by these patents serve as resisting mechanisms which react to the movement of contiguous pieces powered from other sources.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,870,904; 2,191,861; 2,465,560; and 3,014,460 utilize self-contained mechanisms which alter their shape to power various pieces within the overall mechanisms. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,465,560 teaches the transmission of fluid into an expanding reservoir within the apparatus to power a piston.
All of the patents recited above disclose self-contained reservoir systems, which are assembled at the time of the construction of the entire apparatus, without provision made for the serviceability of any of the pieces during use. Substantial cost is incurred, should a breakdown in the internal components of the power system occur.
Hydraulic presses conventionally employ a hydraulic power system which places a ram within a ram pot, the two being separated by gasket means and gland rings. The ram is generally shorter than the ram pot, allowing a cavity to remain where hydraulic fluid, in an uncontained free flowing state, is pumped to achieve necessary pressure to lift the ram from the ram pot. The entire apparatus is dependent upon the ability of the fluid to remain pressurized within the cavity created between the ram and the ram pot. The gasket and gland rings are sources of common breakdown, and the expense to repair and service these items is in direct proportion to the expense of removing the ram from the ram pot and replacing the various seals contained near the upper portions of the apparatus.
The seepage of hydraulic fluid around the connections between the ram and ram pot, at the various gaskets, is a substantial problem for hydraulic presses commonly known in the art at the present time. Should a leak develop, the hydraulic pressure drops rapidly and the performance of the hydraulic press is seriously hindered. This may even develop into a dangerous situation causing human injury and property damage.
It has been found by the inventor that the maintenance and repair of hydraulic presses is costly to the operators thereof and once any portion of the ram or ram pot is cracked, or receives a serious structural blow, the entire apparatus is rendered worthless.